The Women's Ashes
| administrator = International Cricket Council | cricket format = Mixed, points based system | first = 1934 | last = 2015 | next = 2017 | tournament format = Series | champions = | most successful = (8 titles) | most runs = Charlotte Edwards (1534) | most wickets = Betty Wilson (53) | website = | current = }} The Women's Ashes is the perpetual trophy in women's international cricket series between England and Australia. The name derives from the historic precedent of the Ashes in male cricket and, until 2013, was similarly decided exclusively on the outcomes of Test matches. Since the Australian tour of England in 2013, the competition is decided on a points system, taking account of One Day Internationals and Twenty20 International matches as well as Tests. Four (previously six) points(Formerly six points were awarded for a Test victory, prior to the 2015 series.) Women's Ashes 2015: England v Australia schedule announced, BBC News, 11 November 2014. are awarded for a Test victory (two points to each side in the event of a draw), and two points for a victory in a limited-overs game. , the trophy is held by Australia. History Heralded in 1931,Cricket Booming Among Women in "Woman's Ways" feature, The Worker (Brisbane), 29 April 1931, at Trove the first women's Test series between England and Australia—the first women's Test series anywhere—was played in 1934-35.English Women's Team Kalgoorlie Miner, 12 March 1947, at Trove At that time, according to the English captain, Betty Archdale, women played only "for love of the game" and did not wish to be associated with the male concepts of Tests and Ashes.Women Cricketers. No Ashes or Tests. Playing for Love of Game The Sydney Morning Herald, 21 Nov 1934, at Trove The contest was not officially designated "the Women's Ashes" until the 1998 series, when an autographed bat was burned before the first Test at Lord's, some ashes then being placed inside a hollowed-out wooden cricket ball replicaThe Women’s Ashes Trophy Made in Kyneton Kyneton Connect, August 2013 to manufacture a trophy.Starting a tradition: Australia and England to play for Women's Ashes at sportsillustrated.cnn.com, 20 July 1998. Accessed 4 September 2013 In 2013 a new Women's Ashes trophy was produced. A total of 21 series have taken place, with 48 Test matches played (and one scheduled Test abandoned). The length of series has varied between one and five Tests. Series have been played biennially since 2001, with only one or two tests played in a series. Since the 2013 series, One Day Internationals and Twenty20 International matches have counted, as well as Tests, toward the trophy result. , a Test victory is worth four points (two to each side for a draw), and two points are awarded for victory in a limited-overs match. In February 2007, England Women travelled to Australia to defend the Women's Ashes, doing so successfully by winning the one-off Test in Bowral by six wickets. In July 2009, England retained the Women's Ashes after the one-off test at Worcester ended in a draw. In January 2011 Australia was victorious, winning a one-off test in Sydney. England regained the trophy on the new points system in August 2013, and successfully defended it in a series played in Australia in January–February 2014.England retains women's Ashes with nine-wicket Twenty20 win against Australia ABC News (Australia), 29 January 2014. Australia succeeded in regaining the trophy during the 2015 series played in England.Collins Adam. "Women's Ashes: Australia clinches the series with 20-run win over England in second T20 in Hove" ABC News, 29 August 2015 Results summary Series Series decided on Test results: Series decided on a points system: Player statistics Tests (until 2010–11) Batting ;Most runs Bowling ;Most wickets Multi-format (from 2013) Batting (all matches) ;Most runs Updated as per end of the 2015 Women's Ashes. Bowling (all matches) ;Most wickets Updated as per end of the 2015 Women's Ashes. References Ashes Category:The Ashes Category:Recurring sporting events established in 1934 Category:Cricket awards and rankings